Kiss the girl
by iYumiM
Summary: Ele deveria estar beijando-a, mas ela queria beijar outro.


Nome: _Kiss the girl_

**Casal:** _Amaimon x Shiemi_

**Anime:** _Ao no Exorcist_

**Completa:** _[X] Sim [ ] Não_

**Data de criação:** 06/10/2012

**Publicada:** _29/11/2012_

**-x-**

**Resumo: **Ele deveria estar beijando-a, mas ela queria beijar outro.

**Avisos: **Heterossexualidade ~ Romance

**Música:** _Kiss the Girl - Ashley Tisdale_

**-x-**

**Lá, você a vê,**

**Sentada ali por perto**

**Ela não tem muito à dizer**

**Mas há algo sobre ela...**

**E você não sabe o porquê**

**Mas você está morrendo de vontade**

**Você quer beijar a garota**

Ela estava lá, perto do meu "irmão" mais novo. Eu estava ali, em cima daquela arvore apenas observando, com um pirulito na boca.

Na verdade eu sempre estava observando ela, enquanto Mephisto fazia aquelas maluquices dele para treinar os, agora quase exorcistas. Sim, eu tinha medo que ela se machucasse, mas enquanto eu estiver perto dela eu jamais deixaria que algo a acontecesse. Eu não sabia bem de onde vinha aquele sentimento tão estranho, eu nunca havia sentido ele, e também não achava que era capaz de sentir. _Não, demônios não sentiam_.

Ela era sempre quieta, tímida, e eu não tinha momentos que estivesse realmente perto dela, que eu pudesse falar com ela. Ficava sempre assim, ao longe, apenas observando e cuidando.

Ela era de longe um dos motivos pelo qual Rin não me agradava. Era tão palpável que ela gostasse dele, quase poderia ver os corações que a rodeavam sempre que estava perto dele. Ela poderia ser assim para ele, não poderia? _Não, não poderia_.

**Sim, você a quer**

**Olhe para ela, você sabe o que fazer**

**É possível que ela lhe queira também**

**O jeito é falar com ela**

**Mas não uma palavra**

**Não uma simples única palavra**

**Vá lá e beije a garota**

Sim, eu a queria. Queria ela para estar comigo, mesmo sabendo o quanto era perigoso. Mas... Eu a protegeria, até o fim dos tempos e a protegeria. Eu queria falar com ela. Falar qualquer coisa, _que não a assustasse, _e que fizesse com que ela me olhasse, pelo menos.

Eu não achava que de fato ela fosse me recusar. Parecia meiga demais para isso, ela era sempre tão boa com as pessoas. _Mas você não é uma pessoa normal, Amaimon_.

Ela era única, sim, ela era a única para mim. Eu jamais encontraria alguém como ela por todo o tempo que eu vivesse, e isso eu tinha certeza de que ela nunca sairia do meu coração, mesmo que toda aquela bagunça estivesse acontecendo na vida dela graças a Okumura Rin. _Você não tem um coração_.

**Sha la la la la la, oh meu Deus**

**Parece que o garoto é tímido**

**Não vai beijar a garota**

**Sha la la la la la, não é triste?**

**É uma vergonha,**

**Uma pena, você vai perder a garota**

**Vá em frente e beije a garota**

Mas apesar disso tudo eu não acho que ela me queria por perto. Eu não era tímido._Não era tímido_. Eu apenas não via maneiras de aquilo... Ir para frente, digamos assim.

Prestei atenção nela e ela sorria abertamente enquanto falava algo animada para _ele._O sorriso dela era lindo, e era como um contraste para mim, que parecia sempre tão entediado com as coisas. Pegava-me muitas vezes olhando para a boca dela. Que sabor teria o beijo dela? Tenho certeza que ela nunca tinha beijado um garoto antes. _Ela poderia tirar meu tédio._

**Agora é seu momento**

**Flutuando em uma lagoa azul**

**Garoto faça isso logo**

**Não haverá um momento melhor**

**Ela não fala uma palavra**

**E ela não vai dizer uma palavra**

**Enquanto você não beijar a garota**

**Beijar a garota**

Eu sempre me sentia flutuando quando olhava para ela. Muitas vezes eu parava perto da janela do seu quarto, e quando ela dormia, simplesmente entrava sorrateiramente, e ficava olhando ela.

Eu me abaixava perto da cama dela, e ficava observando o quanto o rosto dela ficava calmo enquanto ela dormia. Sempre com aquele sorriso no rosto. _O sorriso que me enfeitiçava_.

Eu não a tocava, eu não invadia sua privacidade, no máximo eu pegava suas mãos nas minhas, sentindo o quanto eram pequenas e fofas, ou tirava seus cabelos que caiam sobre o rosto que ele tanto queria ver. Não cansava de _olha-la._

**Sha la la la la la, não tenha medo**

**É melhor estar preparado**

**Vá lá e beije a garota**

**Sha la la la la la, não pare agora**

**Não tente esconder**

Eu jamais deixaria que alguém soubesse daquele sentimento. E não era vergonha, não era desprezo. Era medo. Medo que ela se machucasse, medo que _a_ machucassem.

Eu nunca me envergonharia do que eu sentia.

Porque mesmo para mim, que era um demônio, _o que eu sentia era lindo_.

**Você quer beijar a garota**

**Vá em frente e beije a garota**

**Beije a garota**

**Aaaaah, Beije a Garota, Aaaaah, Garota**

Eu queria beija-la. Eu queria poder tê-la. Eu queria cuida-la. Queria abraça-la. E eu queria que _ela quisesse tudo isso_.

Mas aquilo continuava sendo impossível. Porque eu não iria beija-la, eu não iria tê-la. Eu era um demônio e acima de todos, mesmo que eu tentasse me enganar, eu iria machuca-la.

Mas... _Eu a amava_, e independente se ela tivesse do meu lado, ou a mundos de distancia, eu iria cuidar dela. E imaginar _o gosto do beijo dela_.


End file.
